The Last Song
by MusicSoundsMySoul 14
Summary: Hey guys... This movie is amazing and i wanted to do a fic on it... Turned out, it wasnt under movies or books... So i had to do my own one of it! More info inside...


**Hey guys, it's me again... AbigailBreslinRocks13... And, i saw Miley Cyrus' new movie, The Last Song, the other day... It was so sad and inspiring, so I decided to do a fanfic for it! Turns out, the title wasnt under Movies or Books... So i had to do my own fic for it! If any of u guys have seen the movie or read the book and liked it... Please read my fic! And if you've never heard of, please be sure to read it!**

**So, here's the deal... I'm basically doin the full movie in one chapter, giving u main points on it and stuff... then wen u get the point of it... in the next chapters, i'll be doin my own one!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

_**The Last Song**_

Ronnie Miller lived with her mum and dad and her little brother Jonah in New York three years ago, when she was 14-years-old. Ronnie was once a classical piano child prodigy under the tutelage of her father, Steve Miller. When their parents just didn't feel the same way about each other anymore, they got a divorce. When that happened, her father moved to a beach house in Tybee Island, Georgia. Ronnie rejected the piano and had never spoken to her dad since he left. While Julliard School has been interested in her since she was young, Ronnie refused to attend.

When Ronnie's father left, she remained an angry, rebellious girl from 14-years-old. One summer, rebellious teen Ronnie was sent to stay with her dad and younger brother, Jonah in Georgia, by her mother Kim Miller. Before Ronnie got their, there was a fire in the church, and everybody thought it was her father Stever, who started it.

When Ronnie and Jonah get to their dad's, Jonah is happy as anything, but Ronnie is miserable, hostile, and defensive to all those around her.

On the day of her arrival, Ronnie goes to the beach and meets Will Blakelee, a former champion volleyball player. He knocked her over when he was jumping for a ball. For the firstcouple of days, Ronnie hated his guts. She made a friend called Blaze, who was also a rebel and had a boyfriend called Marcus, who always got into trouble. When Blaze thinks Ronnie was hitting on Marcus, she accuses her of stealing and starts to hate her. Ronnie, not knowing what she did wrong just left it to see where it would go.

One day, Ronnie see's a racoon trying to eat at something down on the beach. When she realise's it was turtle eggs she attempts at making a surrounding for the eggs, to keep the racoons away. Not going quite as good as she thought. Racoons were still able to get at those turtle eggs. So Ronnie decides to stay out with them at night and keep watch over them. When all else fails, she rings the aquarium to come and rescue the eggs, her not knowing what to do with them.

Not expecting this... Will is the helper at the aquarium and Ronnie is shocked. But a friendship between them slowly starts to grow when they both keep watch over the eggs. When they spend more time together, Ronnie starts to like him more and more, thinking she loves him... Will feels the same about her.

Spending more time with Jonah making stain-glass windows for the church, their father Steve keeps a secret from them both.

When she bonds with Will, Ronnie becomes more open towards her father and spends more time with him... She then starts to like playing the piano and that's the language her father and her have known and have between each other...- Music.

When the turtle eggs hatch, Steve Miller falls to the ground and was sent straight to the hospital. Ronnie and Jonah, not knowing what was happening, all went with Will to stay with their father for the first day. Ronnie was the first in to her fathers room... After finding out that he had cancer, Ronnie gets angry at her dad for not telling her. But all at once, she was mortified. She broke down and stayed and bonded with her father more and more each day. Finding out after a while, that Will and his friend Scott were the ones who set the church on fire by accident, knocking over a candle, Ronnie got so angry and upset with Will and she didn't talk to him.

Their mother Kim comes for Jonah, knowing what was going to their father, so she didn't want him to see. Sooner when Ronnie got more upset about her father, Will and her get talking again and she starts to love him again.

When one day, her father played the piano but stopped, Ronnie asked him what was wrong. His hands were sore so he went and sat on the porch and stared out to the sea. Ronnie sat down at the piano and saw that her dad had wrote something called, 'For Ronnie'. Ronnie decides to finsh the piece of music and plays it while her dad is out on the porch.

When she was finished, she looked at the seat her father was sitting in from behind. She saw that the glass of water he had beside him on the table was tipped over and his hand was beside it, not moving. Ronnie then knew what happened... Her father had died. He died happily listening to Ronnie does what she now loved...- Play the piano.

At the funeral, their church was fixed and Ronnie plays the song her father wrote for her. When she was playing, a light shone in on her and she knew it was her dad.

In the end, Ronnie decided to go to Julliard School to play the piano, and her love, Will went to Columbia. He would be her neighbour so he could be with her every day.

Steve Miller Would Always Be Remembered.

**

* * *

**

So guys... That was the movie in short... If you get the point of it and the message, you can tell me and tell me what you think... I'll start writing my own fic to it now... And tell u what i think would be amazing. I hope you enjoyed it guys! I kno i did! =)(=


End file.
